


coffee shop soundtrack

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Elena is just trying to get through college, working at The Playground and trying not to fall in love with one Alphonso Mackenzie.Mack is a caffeine addicted mechanic who is oblivious to everything, including Elena's feelings for him.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	coffee shop soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Mackelena & Coffee Shop AU on the fluff bingo cards!

Working at the Playground is like nothing else Elena has done before in her life. While in theory it was supposed to be a regular barista gig, giving her some spare cash for what her scholarship doesn’t cost, it’s become like a second home for her. Her boss, an older man called Coulson, acts like a second dad to them all, treating them like all of them are his sons and daughters, and she gets along great with everyone on her team. She loves working with Fitz, the Scotsman an absolute chaotic mess but so entertaining to be around, and the fact he’s best friends with Mack doesn’t hurt either. At first she hadn’t paid him much attention, but when he came over to the counter for the first time, Fitz busy out back, she couldn’t not notice the handsome man before her. 

She’d flirted with him when he ordered his drink, and the faint blush rising on his cheeks hadn’t gone unnoticed, but when he’d taken his drink and practically sprinted off to work, she figured that any potential they’d had was now safely down the drain. Thankfully, he’d still shown up the next day, Fitz’s presence unknowingly acting as a barrier between them, preventing any more awkward interactions. And for months, she’d pined away, eyes unconsciously falling onto Mack whenever he entered the shop, to the point even Fitz, her adorably oblivious best friend, had noticed and commented on it. 

But since Mack had unintentionally rebuffed every single attempt she’d made to ask him out, the Colombian woman cussing him out in Spanish, much to Fitz’s enjoyment, after his friend had left the shop, she figured it would be best to pine from afar. Besides, school is a lot of work, and going crazy over some mechanic - even if he is a very tall, very muscular, very kind, very intelligent mechanic - is not the way to get her degree. So whenever Mack comes in, she treats him like she would any other customer, ignoring the confused looks from Fitz when he notices her change in behaviour, and gets on with her shifts trying to keep Mack far from her mind. 

Of course, Fitz being Fitz soon wears her down and he finds out everything, from Elena’s attempted flirting to Mack’s continual shutting down of her advances, for friendship and for something more. So, being the genius he is, Fitz invites her out for drinks, claiming that they should both drown their sorrows over stupid men in their lives. And initially Elena is all for that idea, that is, until she wakes up the next morning, hungover like nobody’s business, cursing the day she ever thought she could outdrink the Scotsman. Throwing on her comfiest hoodie and an old pair of yoga pants, she makes her way to the Playground, fully intent on throttling Fitz over the counter. And, to top it all off, the man looks just as awake as he does when he hasn’t consumed an ungodly amount of alcohol, meanwhile Elena looks like she’s been lost a multitude of fights consecutively.

“Te voy a matar Leopoldo, muy lentamente.” She growls out as she throws herself onto one of the stools by the counter.

“Elena, looking radiant as ever I see. Double espresso?”

Nodding her head, before wincing at the sudden movement, scowling at her so called best friend for his betrayal. Slumping forward onto the counter, she hears heavy footsteps walk up behind her, and pays no notice until she hears Mack’s deep chuckling as he insists he pay for her drink. Wishing for the ground to come and swallow her whole, she prays for God to have mercy on her, but it seems that she’s all out of luck.

“Yoyo, you good there?” Mack asks, and if he could see her face right now, he’d see her burning bright red at the stupidly adorable nickname he’d given her when they’d met.

“Fine Turtleman, never drinking with Fitz again.”

He starts laughing, and whilst Elena’s head feels like it could explode at any second, she can’t find it in herself to be mad at him, not when he tells her about the first time him and Fitz had gone drinking together, and how this tiny pasty man had wiped the table with him. Slowly, she lifts her head off of the table and finds Mack staring down at her, a look in his eye that she has never seen before, while Fitz is grinning from ear to ear behind the counter. 

“So, I was thinking, would you like to go out with me some time? Grab some drinks, see a movie, go to dinner, that kind of thing.” Mack blurts out when the conversation hits a lull.

“Of course, so long as you don’t mean now. I am not moving from this seat until Leopold over there manages to make up for my hangover.”

Grabbing a napkin, Mack scribbles down his phone number before passing it to Elena, winking as he walks out of the shop, waving to the shorter woman through the window, Elena waving back despite Fitz’s fake gagging noises in the background. Suddenly, her day seems an awful lot brighter now that she has all of this to look forward to. What she won’t know, however, not until her wedding day that is, is that the only reason the relationship started in the first place was because Mack had called Fitz on their night out, and he had accidentally picked up the call while Elena was bemoaning how stupid Mack is for not picking up on her signals.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
